1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data input device and a sensing method thereof, and in particular, to a glove-type data input device and a sensing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
For data input, an external input device such as a keyboard, a mouse, or a joystick can be connected to a wireless terminal, but it is inconvenient to carry them along with the wireless terminal. A built-in data input device must be designed with smaller finger-touch areas due to the trend of miniaturization of terminals. As a result, internal input devices including small-size keypads are not easy to manipulate because the internal data input devices are too small for a user's hand. Specifically, if a user's finger is too big, a wrong key may be pressed.